


Standing On the Edge of Forever

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin窮一生腦細胞也不會記得，然而，不知何時他已把自已踏上城牆牆上，頭髮被風揉亂同時感覺靴裡腳趾已踏離牆的邊緣。總之，他站在這。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing On the Edge of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A transtation of   
> [Standing on the Edge of Forever By Ultra-Geek](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7013123/1/Standing-on-the-Edge-of-Forever)  
> Thanks Ultra-Geek for lots of beautiful fic. =DDD
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish i own them but nope i own nothing.

四天前Camelot發現了一個巫師。守衛跟士兵追著那男人穿過城堡，直直跑上圍著內城的城牆。那個男人站在牆上直直的望向城外，拒絕舉手投降拒絕跟守衛走。他就那樣僵直的佇立在城牆上，然後躍到半空直墮向死亡，而不是接受公審後最終於呢喃的人群圍觀下被處死。

現下，Merlin站在城牆上，低頭看著底下廣場。他不怎記得他是怎麼把自已弄到牆上。他只知道他站在這裡看出去，抓著城牆邊的石頭的指節發白。Merlin窮一生腦細胞也不會記得，然而，不知何時他已把自已踏上城牆牆上，頭髮被風揉亂同時感覺靴裡腳趾已踏離牆的邊緣。總之，他站在這。

那是一個和暖的晚上。Merlin的手指微微抽搐。從他的位置看不到，但他完全知道是哪幾塊Camelot白石地磚，不論人們怎麼洗刷，還是有一點點紅色殘留，就在那巫師撞落的地方。Merlin連他的名字也不知道，或甚他被指控用了什麼魔法。他連那個男人有沒有真的習用那個害他被追捕的魔法也不知道。

他咬著自已臉頰內側。微風不停按壓著他的後背。

“Merlin？” Arthur的聲音，還有開門聲。“你忘了清理我的靴子，然後有個守衛看到﹣ _Merlin_ ！”

Merlin差點轉頭，但他沒。他繼續盯著面前夜裡。自那男人從城堡上跳下已有幾天，就在這位置正對面。

“Merlin，” Arthur說。慢了下來，也更平靜，“你在幹什麼？”

“想東西。”

“我明白思考對你來說或者是個新概念，”Arthur說，“但多數人都主張在地上這麼做。而不是站在石邊牆邊上。”

Merlin很小地哼笑著。那男人在跳之前到底有沒有想過思考過，還是他只是太絕望的想逃然後…就跳了？

把Merlin的反應判斷為正面，Arthur說話聲音聽起來不再像試著安撫神經緊張的馬，“在你絆倒自已掉下去之前回來這邊。”

“掉下去？”Merlin說。這想法第一次出現在他腦中。他可能會掉下去。他很笨拙，一向，總是，非常。就只要把那麼一點點體重移向不該置重的地方他就會失足，像那巫師一樣被拉下去。他歪一歪頭，“掉下去可不好。”

“很好，”Arthur說，“真高興我們都同意這點。”

“那應該能要了我命。”Merlin皺眉地說。風微微地把他向前推。那個男人，那巫師，真的有想要跳嗎？會不會只是失足掉下去，並沒有踏出最後那致命的幾步然後掉落？

Arthur沉默了一會。“的確會，”他最終緩慢旳說。還是用那平穩，冷靜的聲音，但現在句子裡有點顫抖。“所以不如在那發生之前走下來？好不？”

那聽起來對頭邏輯又理智。但Merlin這刻完全沒有這些感覺，因為這些都沒特別重要。他感覺像斷了線像在漂浮，像他已在翻滾下墜。“還不行，”他回答。

“ _好的。_ ”Arthur把字拉出來的說，“那，不如你來告訴我你在想什麼。”

Merlin頓了下，度釀著言詞。他可不能就這麼說，他在試著模擬這可能會是他未來會遭遇的情況。不能就這麼跟Arthur說，他在試著想明白那個死去的人， _死去的巫師_ 的想法。於是，他只說“我不能。”

“為什麼？”

“因為，”Merlin回答，聽到自已聲音裡那無以名狀的情緒，“你可不會喜歡。”

“試著看。”

“我不能。”

“我發誓，Merlin，”Arthur說，“什麼都好，我們可以弄好它。我就﹣我們能做到，好不？下來，然後我們來想個法子。”

Merlin想笑出來。也許他真的笑了，生硬又瘋狂的聲音被黑夜沖走。“你不是萬能的，Arthur。”#1

“你倒要先讓我試。”Arthur說，Merlin聽到他挪近了步。

“我不是想跳，”Merlin說，“我只是想......”

他聲音逐弱，Arthur接問，“想什麼？”

Merlin低頭看著他的鞋。看著牆下那明明滅滅的火炬。他好奇那男人踏出牆邊時的感受。他好奇那男人在翻身半空前有沒有過瞬間清晰。他真的選擇了嗎？在躍下去之前，在世界變成嘯耳的風還有那半空中的飛墜再突然結束的幾秒鐘之前，他的想法是？

“什麼？”Arthur問。

“我只是想弄明白，”他說，還是盯著下方。

“明白什麼？”Arthur問，“何不先從那裡下來，過來這裡，然後你就可以跟我說說你想弄明白什麼。”

那其實真的很容易。踏前一步，微微傾身，把重心移離一下就﹣

他的腳上搭上一隻手。Merlin再向下望，Arthur抬頭看著。Merlin發現他很擔心。嘴角抿成一線，眼角皺起﹣不只擔心，差不多是害怕。這令Merlin想要停下來大笑因為Arthur從不害怕#2。永不。無論關於什麼，更不用說因為Merlin。“Merlin，”他說，聲音比之前幾秒粗糙，或者說比起Merlin之前留意到粗糙，“Please.”#3

Merlin對著他眨了會兒眼，然後點頭。他轉身坐下向著王子然後滑下來同時遠離牆台邊緣，Arthur立刻伸手用力的扣緊Merlin的手腕，用到要生痛的力度，把他從城牆邊拉走。直到他雙腳踏到平實地面時Merlin才意識到他的雙腳正在發抖。Arthur來找他之前他在這裡站了多久？

他坐，或者說跌倒冰涼的石磚上，用力的盯著他的衣擺。Arthur面對著他蹲下來，用力的瞪著Merlin。然後Merlin把自已推起身準備離開，Arthur阻止了他。“你要去哪裡？”

“你說我忘了給你的靴子做些什麼，”Merlin說，“我這就去﹣”

“忘了那靴子。”

“但﹣”

“我說忘了那靴子！”Arthur打斷，然後靜默了，看起來跟Merlin一樣對自已突然爆發感到驚訝。

“不是看起來那樣，”Merlin說，覺得他應該說些什麼。

“不是？”Arthur說，“那是什麼？因為看起來你正是想要﹣那可不好看。”

“我﹣那很複雜。”

“Merlin.”

“我沒有想要跳，”Merlin低喃，就算他知道那不是個答覆。但他不能跟Arthur解釋。不是這個。“真的，我不是。”

Arthur沒回話。明顯他那麼一點也不信Merlin說的。但那還好。因為Merlin也不能完全相信自已。

 

 

#1 "You can't fix everything, Arthur."  
....我詞窮了，意譯之(....

#2 It made Merlin want to break down and laugh because Arthur was never scared.  
譯不出那break down，覺得除了停下爆笑還有垮掉的感覺。

#3 "plsase"  
這個please我覺得譯求你好像有點不對，因為請的意味好像比求多，而且就那麼寫請你/求你我又覺得怪怪的。乾脆放英文好了。


End file.
